


Camp 100

by Shutupbellamy



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it would be cool to write what it would be like if The 100 was put into camp form. So basically it's a bunch of troubled teens running around do camp stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp 100

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be modern yet also not???? I'm trying to include the show into this as much as possible

My mother thought telling me that summer camp was the only option would help me go but right now I would rather be locked up in some juvenile prison. You're probably thinking that I'm overreacting but trust me,this place is going to be worse than hell itself. There are 100 of us troubled kids so that means around twenty on each bus. Not all of us are coming today because there just isn't enough ways to get us here in one day. The bus I'm on right now rattles and squeaks and I want to die,which is not an understatement. We all had little name tags,a little sticker decorated in a red lining and a space that says 'hello my name is…'. I neatly wrote my name onto the front and placed right above my heart.  
"Raven." The girl sitting next to me stated,staring at my tag.  
"Arslyn." I stated,looking at the sticker that was akwardly placed on top of her right boob.  
She nodded and reached out her hand. I shook it and she gave me a light smile.  
"Well at least we both know someone now!" She chirped.  
I nodded and looked out the window. The landscape was now full of trees and more mature than I've seen my entire life. The bus suddenly turned right and the road quickly became nothing but a dirt dirt road covered in dust. The trees became less forest like and more spaced as we neared a sign that read 'Welcome to Camp Arkadia'. I groaned and closed my eyes,I quickly opened them when I heard the screech of the brakes. This won't be that,who am I kidding this will be horrible.


End file.
